


Party Gone Wrong

by MimiTheBubble



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Modification, Dubious Consent, Gen, Hangover, Italiano | Italian, Party Games, Party Gone Wrong
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiTheBubble/pseuds/MimiTheBubble
Summary: Il forte rombo del treno di passaggio faceva tremare i vetri delle case più vicine alla ferrovia, in quella cittadina tranquilla non troppo distante dalla capitale.Edifici monocromatici formavano quartieri dove le case erano stipate in alti palazzoni. E in quello più vicino alla rotaie, al terzo piano, caratterizzato da una porta rossa, viveva una ragazza che aveva dato una festa per l'ultimo sabato dell'anno.
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Party Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _"Un sabato, con gli amici"_  
>  Parole: 1196

Il forte rombo del treno di passaggio faceva tremare i vetri delle case più vicine alla ferrovia, in quella cittadina tranquilla non troppo distante dalla capitale.  
Edifici monocromatici formavano quartieri dove le case erano stipate in alti palazzoni. E in quello più vicino alla rotaie, al terzo piano, caratterizzato da una porta rossa, viveva una ragazza che aveva dato una festa per l'ultimo sabato dell'anno.  
Al parti aveva invitato solo cinque delle sue amiche, e avevano aspettato la fine dell’anno in quel piccolo appartamento composto da una stanza da letto, un soggiorno una cucina e un bagno, giocando a dei simpatici giochi alcolici.  
Fu proprio il forte rumore del treno a svegliare la proprietaria di casa che, guardando i raggi del sole entrare da una delle finestre, finì per alzarsi stordita.  
La casa era completamente in disordine, con bottiglie di vari alcolici sparse dappertutto.  
Girando per le stanze trovò due delle sue amiche addormentate sul divano abbracciate, vicino a loro dei vestiti sbrandellati.  
In bagno trovò invece della vernice giallo e arancio sparsa ovunque, ma soprattutto anche la più minuta delle sue amiche che dormiva nella vasca.  
Si premurò di non svegliare l’amica evitando di lasciare l’acqua scorrere e si diede una sciacquata alla faccia andò in cucina, dove trovò stesa sul tavolo da lavoro un’altra delle ragazze.  
Inserì la cialda nella macchinetta del caffé e cercò di riacquistare un po’ di lucidità per capire cosa fosse successo la sera prima, e nel fissare il dolce nettare del risveglio riempire la tazzina pensò a quanto fosse difficile pensare con il mal di testa che aveva in quel momento.  
Assaporò il caffè e si mise a sistemare gli oggetti caduti o in disordine.  
Prese le bottiglie e le buttò nel bidone apposito, raccolse le cartacce e le buste delle merendine, sistemò i piatti sporchi nel lavello e rimise al loro posto alcuni oggetti, come un rotolo di carta assorbente e delle presine, facendo tornare il luogo ad una condizione vivibile.  
Nel aprire il frigo per metterci una bottiglia di spumante non aperta, notò una cosa che la lasciò abbastanza di stucco: un melone con quattro bottiglie di alcolici vuote conficcate su di esso ad occupare tutta la parte centrale del refrigeratore.  
Rimase parecchi minuti incantata a fissare il frigo senza capire, e la prima cosa che le venne in mente fu che si trattasse di un acquisto fatto la notte prima, dopo aver bevuto al punto da non riuscire a ricordare. Per questo motivo si guardò attorno cercando uno scontrino o magari una busta della spesa fuori posto, qualcosa che potesse giustificare come quel melone, in pieno inverno, fosse arrivato lì dentro.  
Lo sollevò di peso portandolo sul piano da lavoro vicino all'amica addormentata, chiudendo l’anta del frigo con un delicato colpo di bacino.  
Pesava non poco, probabilmente l'alcool l'aveva reso molto più pesante di quello che sarebbe stato normalmente.  
Forse a causa dei rumori, una delle due ragazze che dormiva sul divano si svegliò mugugnando. Cercò il cellulare per capire che ora fosse, e dopo essersi alzata si avvicinò alla macchinetta per farsi fare un caffè dall’amica più lucida.  
Né lei né la proprietaria di casa sapevano nulla del melone e di come fosse arrivato in frigo.  
Poco a poco, le ragazze si svegliarono tutte e davanti ad una o più tazze di caffè iniziarono a fare domande sul frutto.  
L’ultima ragazza a essersi svegliata e giunta in cucina prese il frutto e lo fece ruotare davanti a se, sfilando poi le bottiglie che poggiò sul piano.  
Diede dei colpetti a pugno chiuso sul melone, provocando un suono debole, sintomo che il frutto era parecchio pieno di polpa. Infilò il dito in uno dei buchi lasciati dalle bottiglie, e quando lo sfilò era bagnato e leggermente arancio con un forte odore alcolico.  
Si fece passare un coltello, e poggiandolo delicatamente sulla superficie del frutto, simulo un ipotetica fetta chiedendo anche alle altre se ne desiderassero.  
Dopo di che infilò il coltello, tagliandolo nonostante una prima resistenza e facendo fuoriuscire del succo che andrò a seguirne la forma, creando una piccola chiazza sul piano.  
Sfilò la prima fetta e si stupì del fatto che non avesse semi e che fosse particolarmente arancione, dopo il primo morso aggiunse inoltre che il sapore era incredibile e che avrebbe potuto mangiarne per giorni senza stancarsi troppo.  
Tutte ne presero una fetta, incuriosite da quelle parole e di fatto convennero che quel melone fosse davvero buono, poco zuccherato ma particolarmente ricco di sapore, il colore poi era effettivamente insolitamente arancione.  
Quando rimase poco più di una fetta, una lampadina si illuminò quando una delle ragazze propose di lasciarne un po' alla sesta amica della compagnia.  
Dopo qualche risatina tutte si accorsero che la ragazza effettivamente non si trovasse lì con loro e iniziarono a cercarla.  
Trovarono i vestiti strappati vicino al divano e una delle due ragazze che ci aveva dormito, dopo averci pensato un poco, affermò di ricordarsi che per qualche sorta di scherzo avevano spogliato l’amica scomparsa con la forza.  
Cercando ancora trovarono anche della colla finita e dei segni di lotta che portavano verso il bagno. Quando si fermarono a osservare quella stanza, inizialmente non collegarono la cosa ma i colori nelle pareti, giallo e arancio, facevano riaffiorare dei ricordi in loro.  
Li fecero il collegamento: i colori erano quelli del melone.  
Le cose si fecero sempre più chiare e iniziarono a tornare in mente le scene come piccoli frammenti di un film.  
L'avevano spogliata e annodata. Arrotolata su se stessa fino a darle una forma più ovale, e a quel punto, l'avevano riempita di colla e immersa nella vernice.  
Nonostante tutto la ragazza aveva continuato ad agitarsi e a scalciare per liberarsi, rendendo difficile tenerla ferma.  
Per quel motivo si erano spostate in cucina dove avevano utilizzato le bottiglie di alcool per stordirla e letteralmente ammorbidirla.  
Probabilmente avevano usato anche altro, mancavano ad esempio delle buste di zucchero, cosa che avrebbe spiegato il perché fosse così ben impastata e simile a un vero melone.  
Avevano risolto il mistero e si riavvicinarono a quel che restava del frutto e con una forchetta iniziarono a pungerlo.  
Dopo qualche minuto questo iniziò a tremare e a scuotersi, e le ragazze si rasserenarono non poco e dopo averne parlato decisero di affidarla alla proprietaria di casa che si avvicinò sussurrandole  
“prima aiutiamo a sistemare poi pensiamo a te”.  
La sera, dopo aver finito di sistemare, ognuna delle ragazze lasciò la casa per fare ritorno nella propria, e rimasero solo la proprietaria e quello che rimaneva del melone umano.  
Seduta sulla sedia del tavolo da lavoro pensò a cosa fare.  
Da un lato sapeva che con dell'acqua calda avrebbe potuto sciogliere lo zucchero e la colla, cosa che probabilmente avrebbe aiutato l'amica a rigenerarsi, ma dall’altra parte però aveva voglia di mangiare ancora un po' di quella polpa saporitissima.  
Dopo parecchi minuti passati a pensarci si disse che alla fine non se ne sarebbe accorto nessuno se si fosse mangiata solo un’altra fetta. D’altro canto aveva fatto trenta: perché non fare trentuno.


End file.
